


To Never Love Again

by Sacred_Sacrifice



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cameos, Chance Meetings, Chaos, Confusion, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Fights, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Intense, Intimacy, Lies, Loneliness, Lost Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Making Love, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Original Character(s), Passion, Past, Past Relationship(s), Resistance, Romance, Second Chances, Sex, Sexual Content, True Love, Trust, Trust Issues, Turk Cloud Strife, Turk Vincent Valentine, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred_Sacrifice/pseuds/Sacred_Sacrifice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd spent more time than needed atoning for his sins, and it was finally time for him to rest in peace. But when he leaves everything behind… what if he left behind something that was more precious to him than he had ever wanted to admit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story that I decided to put up. Hope you enjoy! [Listed as explicit just in case.]

" _Vincent," Tifa called out as she searched the area. She became worried as she searched through the rubble and deserted buildings of Midgar, but found no sign of him. "Vincent, can you hear me?" Then, Tifa heard footsteps. "Vincent? Is that you?" Slowly, whatever or whoever it was drew closer until she could feel a presence behind her that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Vince…," when she turned around a Deep Ground Soldier stood before her, the barrel of his gun pointed at her forehead._

" _Is that the freaks name?" A wicked smile graced his lips. "That monster?"_

_Tifa's eyebrows furrowed. "The only monsters here are all of you."_

_His head tilted to the side. "Maybe you didn't see that thing defeat Omega like everyone else did. I've dealt with a lot of beings throughout my years, but I've never seen anything like that. That Valentine guy is a monster."_

_She could care less about what this man thought about Vincent, because she knew how Vincent really was. Underneath that stoic disposition laid a kind hearted man that liked kids and helping Tifa at her bar when he saw that she was overworking herself. "Are you done? Because I have more important things to do."_

_The Deep Ground soldier snarled when she passed by him without a care in the world for the weapon he had held to her head. "You won't find him… alive…"_

_She paused._

"…  _because I made sure he was dead."_

_Her eyes widened as she stared at the ground. Vincent? Dead? No. It… he… couldn't be…_

_Before she had the chance to fully register what the Soldier had said a bullet went flying past her, slicing off a couple stray strands of her hair on its journey before piercing the soldier directly in the middle of his forehead. As her eyes darted up to look at the figure that leaned on the wall before her, a gasp escaped her lips. "Vincent…"_

" _Fool," he said as he pressed his face into the wall in an attempt to keep himself up as he gripped his side with his free hand, panting. "Never… turn your back… on an… enemy..."_

_Within moments she was by his side. "Leviathan, Vincent. Are you okay?"_

_He slid down the wall to his knees. "So… tired…" his bandanna and cloak were gone, and his upper torso naked. This man… how could anyone call a man as gorgeous as Vincent was… a monster?_

_She gently removed his hand from his side, revealing a deep gash that was slowly healing on its own. At the rate it was healing, Vincent would most likely die from massive blood loss. "Vincent, I need to heal the wound."_

_Staring at her with half lidded eyes, he positioned himself so that she could have better access to the injury. "Poisoned… slows down… the healing…" when he glanced at the now dead Deep Ground soldier, Tifa didn't need any further explanation._

_After casting Cure which helped a little bit and Esuna, she reached into her pocket for her cell phone, and dialed Cloud's number._

" _Hey, any luck," he asked._

" _Yeah. I found him. He's hurt pretty bad."_

" _Alright. Where are you?"_

" _On the east side of the Shinra building."_

" _I'm on my way."_

" _Cloud."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Hurry."_

That was more than six years ago.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Tifa stared up at the house, a sigh escaping her lips. There was no denying it. This was the place. Of course, unless, the lady had given her the wrong directions. Tifa didn't even understand why she had come all this way. To yell at him, hit him, cuss at him for leaving and making everyone worry?

" _This is the last time we'll see each other. My job is done and the world is at peace. I am no longer needed,"_  He'd told her when she'd caught him packing his things, his facial expression colder than ever.  _"Don't look for me. That's a warning."_

What the hell did that mean?  _Don't look for me. That's a warning._ Her fists clenched as she thought about how much he irritated her. Never had she known such an aggravating or complicated man. He had the ability to make you feel hopeless when partnered in a battle and when trying to achieve a friendship with him. Then he had just packed up and left as if they hadn't mattered to him at all.

" _Hm. A young looking guy with long black hair, you say?" the owner of the hotel down the road had asked. "I don't think…"_

_How could she have forgotten to ask about the most obvious thing about him? "He has red eyes and they're really noticeable and intense. Have you seen anyone with eyes like that?"_

_The ladies eyes widened. "Actually, I have. There's a handsome young man that lives in a house up the street. He has enticing red eyes, but his hair is short."_

_Tifa's eyebrow rose. "Short?" You cut your hair?_

" _Are you his girlfriend or wife? I've always been concerned about him because no one ever visits him and he seems like a rather distant person."_

_That's Vincent. "Uhm, no, I'm just a friend," Tifa said with a smile. "You said he lives up the road right?"_

" _That's right."_

" _Thanks," she said and left the hotel._

So now she stood outside of the house staring at it. She was actually kind of surprised. The atmosphere surrounding the house was rather peaceful compared to Shinra Mansion. It was something she definitely hadn't expected. Something was wrong though. The inside of the house was completely dark from what she could see, but she could almost feel his presence nearby. Close enough for him to be breathing down her neck.

Shuddering at that thought, she made her way to the front door and quietly, slowly turned the handle. Locked. She pulled out the hairpin in her pocket and tried picking the lock.  _This better work Yuffie._

After a few tries the door finally swung open. She made it a point to be as quiet as possible knowing how good Vincent's senses were. However, it only took five steps into the house before she felt the barrel of a gun being pressed against the back of her head and the front door closing behind her.

"Hey. Wait a minute..," Tifa trailed off while holding her hands up, her own senses activated. She took the time she could to observe her surroundings. Nothing but darkness, and no one has ever been able to sneak up on her like that but Vincent. How could she be so sure though? She needed some kind of sign. Then, the barrel was pressed even more into the back of her head and her eyes widened.  _Three barrels_. "Vincent."

"You never were good at following directions," his deep voice sounded. He had known she was coming.

She tried to turn around to face him but paused when he cocked his gun. She took that as a sign that moving wouldn't be the best idea right now. "What then? Are you going to shoot me? Your comrade who fought by your side? Can you do it, Vincent? Can you take the shot?" When he didn't reply, she had actually thought that he would but then the pressure against her head was gone and she heard the sound of a heavy metal object being placed on wood. This was the only chance she would have to get back at him and she wasn't going to let the opportunity slip away.

He blocked her punch with his forearm and ducked to evade her kick. But he hadn't been expecting the spin kick she performed and stumbled backwards, his back hitting the door.

She could barely see anything and that kick she'd dealt to him was lucky. Darkness was one of his strengths and it was one of her weaknesses. "How could you just leave? Do you really hate us that much? Were we so annoying that you had to leave?" She suddenly felt exposed because she knew that he could see her but she couldn't see him.

"Why does it matter," his voice was suddenly behind her and she swung at him again only for her front to be pinned against the wall, her hands pinned behind her back.

"Because everyone's been worried about you." She managed to turn her head just enough so that her eyes could meet his. His crimson eyes glowed in the dark just like they always had and half of his body was basked in the moonlight that was coming in from the side window including the line of blood that ran down his chin. He was glaring at her and she was positive that had she been anybody else she would be fully intimidated.

"I never asked for any of you to worry, or for the friendships all of you insisted upon me," he replied blandly, his eyes searching hers.

The fact that he could talk about it as if it wasn't in the least bit important had her blood boiling. She made an attempt to sweep her feet under his but he jumped in time, his hold on her loosening and giving her the chance to break free.

They were standing a good distance away from each other now each waiting for the other to make a move.

"So, am I going to have to kick your ass in order to get through to you," she asked as she cracked her neck by tilting it left and right and then cracking her knuckles. "If that's the case, then I'd be more than happy to."

Vincent's eyes lowered and he rolled up the sleeves of his button up shirt before wiping the blood from his mouth and chin. His eyes raised to meet hers again, as his hand fell back to his side.

"I'll take that as a yes... and this time… don't hold back…"

It was true. He had been holding back, but so had she. "You too," he said with a nod of his head.

It seemed like hours had passed as they stared each other down before they were finally charging at each other. Tifa stepped on one of the chairs to get leverage into the air and jumped at him. However, she wasn't fast enough to perform the attack she had planned and he caught her in mid air, his hand gripping her throat. As a counter attack she gripped his arm and used her legs to wrap them around his arm and neck.

When his grip around her throat tightened, so did her thighs around his head. "Give up. You can't win." His free hand gripped one of her thighs and tried to pry her off of him.

"Let go of my neck and I don't crush your skull," she warned.

Vincent knew better then to take one of Tifa's threats lightly, but he wasn't one to just surrender either. "I think I have the upper hand here. Especially considering that  _you're_  the one suspended in mid-air."

Tifa scoffed. "It's never stopped me from killing anyone before. Besides, you told me not to hold back, right? Well I'm not."

"Save yourself the trouble and just go back to Cloud, Tifa," he uttered.

Her eyes widened. "What did you just say?"

Vincent wasn't one who enjoyed repeating himself, so he decided to answer her question in a different way.

Tifa gasped when she felt her back hit the cold, hard floor. Her hold on him loosened slightly as a wracking pain washed through her body. "You…," another gasp escaped her when she was slammed into the floor again.

He had instantly wished that she had chosen today to wear her longer skirt due to the fact that they were now in an awkward position. With Vincent trapped between her legs, his face inches away from… that hadn't been his plan.

He should've known that she wasn't going to let go that easily.

Tifa, on the other hand, didn't seem to either care or notice their position, too caught up in the moment. "You… bastard…," she panted. "You've always been one to show great hospitality…," she uttered sarcastically. Releasing her hold on him she moved her leg in between them and kicked him a good distance away before flipping to her feet. "Oh, and by the way, there's no Cloud to go back to, because he left. No one even knows I'm here."

"That's foolish," he said as his fingers wrapped around her ankle before her foot connected with his jaw.

"Yeah," she said smiling sadly. "I know. Being a fool seems to be my best occupation lately." When a small sliver of emotion showed in his eyes it crossed her mind that she should stop and just talk to him, but she was so angry with him. Her last hope had turned his back on her, and when he'd left he'd taken a part of her with him.

"Why," his voice had softened. "Why are you being so persistent?" Letting her leg go, he watched as she lowered her guard and simply stared at him for a moment before scowling.

"Why?" She shoved him angrily. "Why did you leave? You were the only person I could talk to… the only one who didn't think I was crazy for loving a man that barely even acknowledged my presence, and only saved me because he felt that he needed to." Tears weld up in her eyes and she pushed him again. "You were… the only one who understood me…"

Vincent's back hit the wall and he stared down at her hands as her fingers gripped his shirt. "Tifa…"

"I hate you…"

He gripped one of her hands and closed his eyes, bringing her shaking hand to his lips. Holding her hand there, he said, "I know."

Her eyes widened.

"That was… what I had wanted… for you to hate me… but now that you're here…"

"You wanted me to hate you? But why? I thought we were friends."

Vincent smiled sadly and released her hand to walk past her and into the kitchen without saying a word.

"Vincent. Answer me," she said as she followed behind him. When she entered the kitchen he was pulling a bottle of wine down from the cabinet above the stove along with two wine glasses.

He silently made his way over to the kitchen table and motioned for her to sit across from him. "It hadn't been my intention to… get so close to all of you," he answered while pouring the wine into the glasses and handing her a glass. He shook his head in amusement when she downed the poisonous liquid.

"What do you mean," she then asked as if the wine had no affect on her and she had just drunk a glass of water.

His eyes darkened slowly when they met hers. "I don't age… but all of you do…"

Tifa's eyes saddened. "You ran away because you didn't want to have to watch the people you cared for die while you lived on?"

"Precisely."

"You could've just said..."

"You know me better than that," he replied while raising his eyebrow. "Anyways, all of that aside, you can spend the night and leave in the morning."

"What? You're still not coming back after all I went through to come and find you," she shrieked while slamming her hands down on the table and standing.

Leaning back in his chair, Vincent replied with a simple, "No."

"Vincent…"

"This is something I have to do for myself," he said, cutting her off. He had wasted more than thirty years mourning over a woman he had loved who had used him and turned him into her own personal experiment. Even though he could never truly hate Lucrecia for what she'd done, hers and Hojo's efforts had rendered him ageless. He was cursed. And even though Chaos had returned to the life stream, Vincent was still the demons host, and didn't doubt that Chaos would return to claim him if his body became endangered in any way. In the end, Vincent was at a loss. "It's long overdue."

Tifa watched him for a moment. He looked distressed and bothered by something. She remembered a long time ago when Vincent had confided in her and told her that his greatest fear was him losing control of his mind. It wasn't until she'd seen him transform into Chaos and the other three beasts that dwelled inside him that day they'd fought Sephiroth that she'd finally realized what he'd meant. Vincent's mind wasn't his own even though Chaos had returned to the life stream and the other beasts were dormant. "Okay," she agreed. He broke their eye contact, his eyes closing momentarily, his silent way of saying  _thank you_  and he turned his head to stare out the kitchen window.

After a moments silence, he stood, "I'll show you to your room." His strides were long as always and Tifa tried to make it a point to keep up considering that the house was rather large much like Shinra manor had once been.

"Vincent," she began suddenly, hesitantly as her eyes roamed over the houses interior design. "There's… another reason… why I'm here."

He stopped walking, causing her to run into his back and looked at her over his shoulder. "And that is?"

Tifa frowned up at him when he didn't apologize for stopping suddenly, but then her expression softened and she sighed. "I need… somewhere to stay…"

Vincent turned around so that he was facing her and eyed her suspiciously. "What about the Seventh Heaven and everyone?"

She smiled sadly. "You don't know how long you've been gone, do you? Marlene and Denzel joined the new established military about six months ago which Reeve is the head of. And Shelke… she helps Cid on his aircraft. Barret manages his own gun shop. Cloud's disappeared off of the face of the earth… like usual. Everyone's pretty much doing their own thing now, and with no kids to worry about… well, I don't know… everyone just stopped visiting. Oh, and I think you'll be happy to know that Yuffie became the queen of Wutai." She shrugged. "It's been a couple months now since I closed up shopped and started traveling… and this is where I turned up."

His eyes lowered to the floor as he contemplated everything.

"You don't have to let me stay here if you don't want. I could always find somewhere else."

"You can stay," he replied, his eyes meeting hers. "You're one of the few people in our group that I don't find somewhat annoying." Vincent wasn't one to ask questions when someone he cared about was in need. He just simply provided. If it was convenient, of course.

But what Vincent didn't know was that Tifa had already known that he was going to say  _yes_.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

The next morning after Tifa had gotten dressed she decided that she would cook breakfast for Vincent considering how he'd always enjoyed her cooking. Of course, he'd never admitted to it, but she always knew from the blissful look that crossed his face whenever she fed him.

When she went to open the door to the bedroom she hadn't expected what greeted her on the other side, nor the heart attack she nearly had. "Leviathan, Vincent. You almost gave me a heart attack."

He didn't miss a beat. "It didn't work?" His face was completely serious and his lips showed no sign of curving up into a smile, but she could see the humor in his eyes.

"Ha ha. That's funny," she said and smiled.

The mood suddenly changed, and Vincent asked, "Why did Cloud leave this time? I was under the impression that he had moved on."

Tifa's eyes widened at that and then narrowed when she snapped. "Why do you keep bringing him up? He left. Just like he always does. There's nothing new about it. Cloud's just being Cloud. What's done is done, so drop it, alright?" She tried to stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks when she remembered every time Cloud had abandoned her.

He merely blinked as he watched her, not knowing what to say.

"Am I… selfish for coming to you and expecting you to comfort me," she finally asked.

He remained silent.

"At first, I thought that you were just like Cloud when you suddenly disappeared, but then I thought about all the times you gave me your shoulder to cry on whenever  _he_  left. You… out of everyone… were the only person that I felt I could turn to… and…," her eyes widened when she was suddenly pulled against Vincent's chest.

Vincent released a slow breath and placed his hand on the back of her head as he held her to him. "Tifa… I missed you," he confessed.

Her head was resting against his chest.  _His heart's racing_. The reason he'd given her for leaving had been a lie. She'd known this ever since that night they'd shared together on top of Seventh Heaven. That night he'd told her things she would've never been able to guess about him. And the way he'd always looked at her. As blank as his face could be, his eyes would always give him away. The reason he'd left had been because of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R&R to let me know if you want me to continue! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Indecision

He listened to her sniff a couple of times before finally releasing her and staring down at her, wordlessly.

"Mind if I cook us breakfast? I'm hungry," she said in an attempt to change the subject, and was pleased when he accepted the subject change without question.

"There's no need…," at that exact moment his stomach growled fiercely. His cheeks tinted the slightest bit when Tifa started to laugh. With a sigh he held out his hand in the direction of the stairs as if to say  _'lead the way'_ , and Tifa obliged.

" _I_  had actually considered cooking," Vincent uttered once they reached the kitchen.

Tifa had to admit that Vincent was quite the gentleman when he wanted to be, but the thought of him cooking didn't register well in her mind. Simply because, from what she remembered,  _he couldn't cook_. "Since when did you start coming up with plans to kill people," she asked as she searched the fridge.

He leaned against the kitchen counter, one eyebrow raised out of irritation. Part of him wanted to reply to that, but he didn't feel like playing the  _"yes huh"_  and  _"nuh uh"_  game at the moment. "I suppose I'll take this time to repair what was destroyed during our…  _misunderstanding_."

She pulled a carton of eggs out of the fridge and set them on the counter beside him, smiling nervously. "Yeah… about that… I'll reimburse you…"

He held up a single hand to silence her. "It's no trouble." When she hesitantly nodded in reply, he made his way out of the kitchen and to his own task.

Tifa sighed when he was out of sight. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't find it in her to tell him what she'd really come here for. It wasn't because she didn't want to. She felt… as if she would open new wounds that he had worked so hard to close. Even as strong as he was he still had his weak points too. When it came to the ones he loved, Vincent became weak and burdened all at the same time.

' _What about you,'_  her mind raged.  _'All you've ever done is worry about everyone else, and all you received in return was a lifeless bar.'_

"I know," she whispered to herself as she continued cooking. "… but this time it's worth it."

In the other room, Vincent proceeded in hammering wooden boards to the broken floor. It would do until he could get it professionally fixed at least.

" _Why?" She shoved him angrily. "Why did you leave? You were the only person I could talk to… the only one who didn't think I was crazy for loving a man that barely even acknowledged my presence, and only saved me because he felt that he needed to." Tears weld up in her eyes and she pushed him again. "You were… the only one who understood me…"_

His hand slipped, the hammer hitting the marble floor hard, causing the end of it to break off and slide across the floor as he suddenly remembered her words during their fight the other day. He closed his eyes, distressed. Vincent was beginning to wonder if him leaving Tifa had caused the opposite effect of what he'd intended.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

As Tifa stood in the kitchen doorway, ready to call him to breakfast, she noticed just how much justice the black, long-sleeved V-neck did Vincent. She could see how defined his physique truly was and she thanked Gaia that he'd finally gotten rid of that red, old, tattered cape.

His hair fell over his eyes as he bent down to pick up another wooden board, a nail hanging from his ruby red lips. Tifa had to take a deep breath to calm herself. It truly was a shame that this man didn't know just how gorgeous he was.

"Tifa," he said a little louder than he was used to. Vincent was standing now and staring at her expectantly.

"Huh?" She shook her head.

"The hammer." He pointed beside her.

Tifa looked down at a hammer that was lying beside her foot. She obliged and picked it up but on her way to give it to him, still shaken from her previous thoughts, she tripped on one of the boards. The hammer slipped from her fingers as she tried to catch herself and went flying in Vincent's direction at full speed.

Vincent moved quickly. He dodged the hammer and caught Tifa before she hit the floor, a grunt leaving his lips. She wasn't exactly the lightest person even though she was quite small in size.

She gasped softly upon impact and felt Vincent tense against her.

He tried to steady his breathing. Tifa made him nervous whenever they were this close. She always had ever since the first day they'd met, yet he still managed to always keep his composure... _slightly_. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine. I'm… normally… never clumsy like this. That's Yuffie's job," she laughed nervously. Tifa blushed when she realized that one of Vincent's hands was underneath her arm, dangerously close to grazing the side of her breast while the other was lightly gripping her hip. ' _This just gets better and better_ ,' she thought. Her hand absentmindedly moved from his stomach and up to rest on his chest, her fingernails leaving a light trail.

She'd almost missed it, she realized. The shudder that she'd caused with her touch. She tried to tell herself that it was nothing, but then she looked up at him. His eyes were closed and his eyebrows were furrowed much like how they were when he was battling with his inner demons.

His eyes slid open then, half-lidded, and he stared down at her. The hand that was resting on her hip hesitantly rose and buried its fingers in her hair. So much for keeping his composure.

Tifa stiffened and her heart rate accelerated. She hadn't even noticed how long she'd been waiting for this moment until he bent down and his lips were merely an inch away from hers. The feeling of his cinnamon scented, heated breath against her face and lips was intoxicating.

His thumb brushed against her cheek lightly, affectionately.

Tifa realized that all this time she'd been seeking to be treasured by a man that didn't even give her a second glance when the man who always lent her his shoulder without question  _did_ treasure her. And maybe that was the reason why he was hesitating now. Maybe he didn't want to make the mistake of giving his heart to someone else and being rejected again. He clarified these thoughts when he said...

"I've been in this situation before. It's all too familiar."

… and Tifa replied. Without out questioning why her body moved, she gently brushed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I…"

Vincent stole the moment that her lips were parted to slide his tongue inside her mouth to taste her like he'd longed to do for so many years. When she responded by teasing his tongue with her own he shuddered more noticeably this time.

The raking of her fingernails were no longer accidental as she slowly clawed her way from the back of his neck and down his chest to the waist of his jeans, her fingernails, sliding over every defined line of hard muscle during heir path. "Vincent…," she breathed in ecstasy.

His fingers tugged gently on her hair, tilting her head to the side, giving him better access to her mouth. When she moaned he almost lost all control.

She shivered when the hand that had been holding her under her arm snaked its way underneath her breast and up in between the two mounds to bury its fingers in her hair as well. Tifa broke the kiss at that moment, her lips unintentionally brushing against his jaw as she lowered her head. She had experienced kisses before with Cloud, but there was nothing and no one that could compare to the way Vincent Valentine kissed.

He released a frustrated deep breath into her hair. "What… does this mean?" His voice was hoarse.

"I don't… know, but obviously… we're both on the same page," she said into his chest. "Or at least… I think we are."

They were both panting and confused.

Vincent's fingers were still buried in her hair and he lifted her head, so that their eyes met. "I want…," he began as his eyes drifted down to her lips.

"… to kiss… again…?" she breathed.

His eyes lowered further and he watched the rise and fall of her chest as he swallowed.

Her nipples were hard, and pressing against the inner material of her favorite leather zip-up top. Watching his eyes move lower, she prayed to Gaia that he didn't notice.

He  _did_  notice. His eyes closed briefly and he took a step away from her whilst removing his fingers from her hair. "You… should go finish breakfast."

Tifa couldn't believe the anger that boiled in her with that one sentence. He was trying to push her away again. "No," she said suddenly causing his eyes to open and widen slightly. "Don't you dare. After all I did to get here. Don't you dare." She knew she didn't have to explain when his eyes softened and closed again as he sighed.

"What you want from me..."

"You can't give," she finished for him with narrowed eyes. "Blah blah blah. I've heard it all before. I swear you've become so predictable over the years." Placing her hands on her hips and raising her chin like a scolding mother, she tried to untangle the mystery that was Vincent Valentine. "You just gave me part of it, so damn it, why can't you give all of it to me?"

"What," he bit out as he took a step towards her. "... do you want me to say, Tifa?" Even when he was angry he always managed to keep a level tone, but there was a sharpness to it. A sharpness that had the ability to make Tifa shiver. "That I left because of...," he paused, his eyebrows knitting together.

A small sliver of hope surfaced in her eyes. "Because of what?"

The muscle in his jaw tightened when he realized he'd almost slipped and told her the truth.

She wanted him to be honest with her for once... and she knew how to get the truth out of him... even if it made him hate her. "It's because of... Lucrecia, isn't it?" She'd never felt so vulnerable under a stare in her entire life, but she continued anyway when he didn't respond. "How much longer do I have to suffer for some dead..."

Almost as soon as she'd said the word 'dead', she was slammed up against the wall behind her, his hands gripping her arms roughly. "Did you think," he breathed. "... that I couldn't... smell him on you? You want to bring up my past? Well, let's bring up yours."

She was trembling now. Whether it was from fear or anger, she didn't know. But what she did know was that she'd never seen Vincent  _snap_  before. "That's... none of your business...," she said as she freed one of her arms from his grasp and her hand connected harshly with his cheek. A gasp suddenly escaped her lips a moment later at the realization that she'd just slapped him. "Vincent..."

Vincent's grip on her still restrained arm loosened and his hand eventually dropped to her side. His head had snapped to the side at the force of her slap, and he closed his eyes out of irritation, releasing a deep, calming breath.

Tifa dared to meet his eyes when they began to glare down at her... that was when it hit her...  _is he... is he jealous?_ She could see so many different emotions in his . There was more to it then just jealousy. She knew that. He wasn't just afraid. He was terrified.

" _I've been in this situation before. It's all too familiar."_

"... but my past... is yours," he asked softly this time, almost painfully.  _Just how long were you going to lead me on and not tell me?_  His grip on her arm loosened and his hands eventually dropped to her sides.

She closed her eyes briefly as she gained courage. "... It was only once... but when it happened... I... saw you." Her cheeks tinted slightly. "It was the day before you said you were going to leave... but before I could tell you how I... felt... you'd already...," she released a deep breath, refusing to cry this time. "I... was stupid, okay? It was stupid of me to chase someone so far away when I had someone right in front of me that already..."

With a long sigh he placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned down to bury his face in her neck. "I... dislike how I have... no control over my emotions whenever... you're around."

Her eyes widened, and she shuddered at the feel of his breath and the rumble of his voice against her neck. "V-Vincent..."

He scoffed dryly which was his own little way of laughing and his hands balled into tight fists beside her head. "I have closed myself off for so long, and when I decide to tear down my walls one last time...," he pulled away from her and turned around, his eyes closed in contemplation. "I need... some time...," he didn't give Tifa the option to object before he was already out the door.

When the front door closed, Tifa leaned her head back against the wall, tears falling from her eyes as she slowly slid down the wall to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them.  _I know how in pain you are now. I only wish I'd known it sooner_.

"Uhm... excuse me?"

Tifa turned to look towards the front door where one of Vincent's neighbors stood with a tray of two blueberry pies. She quickly wiped her eyes, sniffed casually and stood. "Hello. May I help you?"

"I brought you those pies I promised," she glanced at Tifa and hesitantly entered the house. "Wait... where's Vincent?"

"He stepped out for a minute. I'm his friend, Tifa. Can I help you?" She reached out to grab the tray of pies from the woman, and was happy when she handed it to her. Tifa set them down on the table full of tools right beside her, and turned her attention back to the woman.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Ivy." She smiled brightly, and held out her hand which Tifa shook and returned her smile. "I'd heard he had company, but I refused to believe it simply because he normally keeps to himself. The people in the village have been trying to keep him from being a hermit crab for years." Ivy laughed softly. "But, you see," she began as her laughter died down and she became slightly serious. "My husband can't stop thanking him for saving our daughter's life. If he hadn't of been there I don't know what would've happened to her."

"He saved your daughter?" Tifa asked gently.

Ivy nodded and smiled brightly. "He did. With everything that happened in Midgar some of the monsters have migrated to around our village, and have been causing quite a bit of trouble." She looked at Tifa curiously, tapping her index finger against her chin. "Speaking of which, I'm surprised you guys even found this place. We're not even on the map."

"I noticed," Tifa replied on a sigh. "Vincent's always been... good... at picking hiding spots."

Ivy giggled. "Aren't most men?"

Tifa giggled along with her. "That's very true, unfortunately."

"I've noticed over the years that they always run away from the things that they love the most. I don't know, maybe that's the knew way for men to show their love now a days." Ivy frowned slightly as she looked off into a corner and lifted her hand to play with the ring on her wedding finger. "It took my husband ten years to finally marry me. He was always running off on errands which I guess helped him to clear his head, but I always knew he loved me. I didn't even have to ask if he did."

Tifa lowered her eyes to the floor as Cloud drifted through her mind.  _No. He never loved me. He only kept protecting me, because he felt obligated to._  "Did... did he ever come visit you?"

"Almost every month," she said with a nod. "Well, he tried, at least. He tried to love me in the best way he knew how."

 _The best way he knew... how?_ Tifa stayed quiet as she listened, only to have Ivy's words fade and her thoughts take over.

_Tifa was busy cleaning the rest of the dishes when the bell above the door to the Seventh Heaven jingled. "I'm sorry, but we're...," she looked up and lost her breath. "... closed." His eyes were hidden behind a pair of goggles, and he approached the bar slowly almost as if he wanted to savor the feeling of being there once again. However, Tifa knew better. When she spoke again, her words weren't the kind words that he'd become used to over the years."What are you doing here?"_

_He paused before reaching the bar... indecision, guilt, sadness, and fear holding him back. "Tifa... I..."_

_Her eyebrows knitted together. Not just from anger, but from contemplating on the real reason he was here. "Here to spread more empty promises? Or has your conscience finally kicked in?"_

_His mouth opened and then closed. "No." Sighing as he removed his goggles, his eyes roamed around the Seventh Heaven before meeting her auburn eyes. "I... came to apologize. All these years... I was wrong. The way I treated you was wrong... and I'm sorry."_

_She almost dropped the glass she was holding at the sound of the word 'sorry' and 'wrong' slipping from his lips all at once. "W-What?" Her eyes widened in disbelief as she subconsciously leaned on the bar for support._

_His blue eyes saddened. "I'm home... and I... love you."_

_That was all she needed to regain her strength. "No...," she began. "... no you don't. If you did you wouldn't be gone for so long. You would answer the phone when I want or need to talk to you. You would be here to help me and the kids. You... you don't love me." She smiled sadly. "You never have. Not the way you love her. So, please. I'm begging you, Cloud. Don't give me anymore false hope."_

_Cloud's head lowered. "I understand. I couldn't have expected you to wait for me forever." His eyes rose to meet hers once more. "Nor the kids."_

_Tifa nodded. "You're welcome to stay if you like though. After all, the kids do still look up to you."_

" _I... I don't think that's best..."_

" _Of course you don't," was the only response she could give him... at that moment._

It didn't matter what you did or said... people don't change. They may change their habits, even the ones that are hard to break but they will never change the way they think, act, and handle a situation even if they end up hurting those around them. Tifa smiled and nodded along to everything Ivy said even though she wasn't fully paying attention.

"Anyways, enough about me," Ivy said on a laugh. "There's a masquerade ball coming up, and I was wondering if you and Vincent are going to go. It's gonna be a blast, and you two won't regret it." She smiled and clasped her hands together. "Vincent seems rather shy, so he might not go. Maybe you could persuade him? The villagers really like him. Well, those that know of him anyway."

"Uhm... sure. I'll let you know. When's the ball?"

"It's tomorrow night at nine o'clock."

"I'm sure that gives us enough time to put some outfits together. I'll see if I can get him to go."

Ivy's smile brightened. "That's great. Well, I have to go. The children will be home from school soon. It was a pleasure meeting you though Tifa, and I hope to see you around more often... and at the ball too." She winked before waving and heading out the door.

Tifa stood there awkwardly after she'd left and glanced around her. She didn't know when Vincent would be back and she wasn't hungry anymore, so she figured that the first step to making things right would be to help get the place in order again.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Vincent had heard Ivy come and go. He was laying on the roof staring up at the sky. The conversation between Tifa and Ivy... knowing Tifa she'd try to make him go... and he'd have a hard time saying no. His eyes slid shut, and he rested his forearm over them. He always had a hard time saying no to her. And no matter how hard he tried he could never stop thinking about her. Before he'd met her he hadn't known that anyone on Gaia could possess a heart like hers...  _kind, forgiving, unselfish, honest and loving_... so loving.

A memory crossed his mind of when they'd had their first real conversation... he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since that day...

_He was leaning up against the wall just outside of the Chocobo stables, his eyes closed, apparently deep in thought. Tifa approached him cautiously not wanting to frighten him, but she knew Vincent couldn't be scared so easily._

_Sephiroth was finally dead. They'd saved the planet. Everyone was ecstatic and celebrating with Cid in the kitchen, but Vincent... no one had seen Vincent since they'd boarded the ship, and Tifa knew that something was wrong. When she was finally standing directly in front of him, she watched as his eyes slowly opened to stare down at her, calmly, waiting for her to speak first. "Why aren't you celebrating with us?"_

_He blinked and trained his gaze on the floor between them, his eyebrows furrowing. "It... it doesn't... bother you?" There was still a slight innocence to Vincent that he probably didn't even realize he possessed, and whoever had the pleasure of seeing it should redeem themselves lucky, like Tifa did right now._

" _What?" She didn't understand what he'd meant at first, but then she remembered when he'd transformed into Chaos before her very eyes. She'd only heard tales of the demon when she was a child and to see it in person was something she'd never forget... because of how stunning the demon was. "No. Actually, I thought your transformation was beautiful." She smiled softly. "We're all different, Vincent. That's why we're a team."_

" _Beautiful," he repeated as his eyes slid closed. "You don't have to lie to me. I'm..."_

You have no idea _, ran through her mind. Grabbing his hand, her smile grew. "I don't lie about things like this."_

_His eyes opened and met hers in an instant and his head lowered, his face becoming even harder to see._

_Tifa knew from observing him that this was one of the ways he would shut people out. He was going to leave, and probably wouldn't speak to her again. Why? Because she was being honest? "Don't shut me out, Vincent. I'm only telling you what I feel. You can believe me or not, but what I said came from the bottom of my heart. I think you're amazing."_

" _You know no-..."_

" _I know enough," she instantly cut him off. "I know enough to know that you're a good guy, and that you were put in a bad situation like the rest of us." She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned forward a little, tilting her head to the side. "And I'd like to be your friend if you'd let me."_

Liar _, continuously ran through_ his _mind as he watched her with suspicious eyes._

" _Now stop being silly and come on. Everyone's waiting." She quickly grabbed his hand and made an attempt at dragging him to where the celebration was._

_An all too familiar voice interrupted Vincent's thoughts at that moment..._

" _ **She's not lying."**_

**Author's Note:**

> R&R to let me know if you want me to continue! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
